It's a Chocolate Thing
by Rosslyn
Summary: Wolfram makes Yuuri chocolate. Yuuri decides it looks like rat poison. Conrad gets involved. As usual. -Conyuu yaoi pairing-fluff-oneshot-


_Because Conyuu is a pairing that needs fluff. _

_

* * *

_

**Conrad Weller x Shibuya Yuuri**  
**It's a Chocolate Thing**

For all he cares, the 27th Maou of Shinmaku has been staring at that gift box for hours.

"It looks like strawberry flavoured rat poison," Shibuya Yuuri finally looked up, eyes wide, a mixture of fear and concern. "Are you -sure-Wolfram said it was for me?"  
Conrad Weller bit back a chuckle. "Yes, he did."  
"And are you -sure- he followed the recipe to the word?"  
Conrad contemplated. "Well…"  
"How hurt would he be if I told him the truth? As in, I appreciate it very much but I would not bet my life on a box of fruit flavoured poison to be half-melted chocolates. Or the other way round. Or something."  
"Well."  
"If I jumped into a bath now, do you think Shinou would bring me back to Earth? Before Wolfram's wrath descended? Do you think I should get Murata? Where would he be at this hour?"  
Now the Maou was getting relentless. Conrad narrowed his eyes, it would seem the boy was hyperventilating.  
"Heika, I'm -"  
Yuuri let out a groan. "If you are on my side, Conrad, then please call me by my name. This is an urgent matter! I can hear his footsteps! Quick! I have to hide!"  
Conrad watched with evident amusement as the boy dashed around the room, opening closets, flipping bedsheets, pulling out drawers - expecting Doraemon or something similar - and finally giving up.  
"Yuuri, I'm sure if you just accepted this nicely -"  
"Accepting nicely isn't the way that works with Wolfram," said Yuuri breathlessly. "He'd much prefer to see an empty box and reassurance that I've eaten them all."  
"Well." It had, by that point, occured to Conrad that his Heika was just persistently talking to himself, and did not require any serious input from his part. He clamped his mouth shut and curved his lips into a nonchalant smile.  
"…I don't want to throw it away because that'd be rude, not to mention the consequences -" the boy was mumbling and gave a tiny shudder, "but this -seriously- looks non-edible…what would Gisela think, if I fell ill after eating one of my fiancee's handmade chocolate? And don't say 'well' this time," Yuuri cast him an accusing look.  
Conrad lifted a brow and glanced to the door. "You have less than five seconds to make up your mind, Heika."  
"Arrrrgh! Bed! No! Bathroom! No! Curtains! Yes, curtains! Conrad! Hide me!"  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII!!"  
Conrad turned from the windows, and feigned surprise. "Wolfram," the man said with a sense of ease and confidence, "Looking for His Majesty again?"  
"Don't pretend," his little brother gave him a dirty look. "I know he's here. He's -always-here."  
Conrad refrained from glancing at his side with great difficulty. Somehow he suddenly developed a sixth sense and could literally feel a blush hidden in those flapping curtains.  
"Well…"  
There was a mental snort. He could feel it.  
"Yuuri!"  
Right. Not so mental as he'd hoped, as Wolfram seemed to feel - or rather, heard - it as well.  
The maou emerged from the curtains, face flushing a deep shade of guilty red.  
"Err, um, Wolfram! Yes. You wanted something?"  
"Stop blushing, you wimp," the blond accused, and Yuuri gave an involuntary wince. "How did you find the chocolate?"  
"Well…"  
Conrad could not help but give a tiny chuckle. Yuuri half-peered at him exasperatedly before turning full to face his fiancee.  
"I…appreciate the effort, it looks…very nice."  
Lying was not one of Shibuya's best abilities, as he seemed to finish the sentence with great difficulty. Wolfram's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"Appreciate?" the blonde said in an ever-accusing tone, "I asked how did you find them. As in, what they tasted like, you idiot."  
"Er…"  
"Well?"  
"Well." Yuuri's eyes were darting around the room most desperately, "Well…"  
"I'll take the cue to leave," Conrad said in a clipped tone, as the man fought a sudden and dangerous urge to burst out laughing. "I'll be waiting in the field -"  
"No, stay, please!" Yuuri's tone was just a touch too desperate. Conrad smiled. Wolfram fumed.  
"Don't tell me you are going to share my love chocolates with my brother!"  
"Well!" Yuuri looked oddly strangled. "I…er…it's nice…um…hey, you know, _why don't you try one yourself?_"  
Wolfram blinked in surprise, but Yuuri, when cornered, was too quick for him. With a swish the maou grabbed a piece of (half-melted!) chocolate and tossed it at his fiance's (half-open!) mouth, and it landed just as Wolfram's jaws clicked close.  
If Conrad saw a striking similarity between that assault and a pitcher's throw, he did very well not to comment.  
As Wolfram gulped down his own chocolate, Yuuri spared a glance at Conrad's direction. It would seem the brunette was having trouble controlling the muscles around the corners of his mouth.  
"Fingers crossed," whispered the maou. Conrad raised a brow. Yuuri leaned in and hissed in a worried tone, "I think I might've just killed my own fiancee. Using his own rat poison. I mean, chocolate."  
Conrad fought the extraordinary urge to say "well" again, as they stood and watched Wolfram twitch. Not the soon-to-be-dead twitch, but an uncomfortable twitch nonetheless.  
Then, just as Yuuri was starting to relax, Wolfram let out a strangled yell. "No!"  
"No?" There was panic in the boy's voice. Conrad fought another sudden and dangerous urge to grab Yuuri's arm, and, depending on how fast the situation degraded, make for the door.  
"It's not right!" To their luck, however, Wolfram seemed to have averted his interest in his fiancee for the time being. He picked up the box and surveyed the rest of the chocolate closely, "it's not supposed to be strawberry, it's meant to be cherry! Like, Japanese cherry flowers -"  
The blond looked devastated. "Errgh! How can I fail such a simple task? Idiocy must be contagious!"  
With that, Wolfram stormed out of the room, leaving a very much eye boggled Yuuri.  
There was a ten second pause, and Conrad watched with further amusement, as the colour returned to his maou's face.  
"He just insulted me again, didn't he?" Yuuri asked, sounding a little hurt, "idiocy being contagious. Yeah. Airbourne. Pfft."  
Conrad mentally skipped the "well" and cut in the boy's wandering thoughts. "He was just trying to disguise his embarrassment. It was his first time making chocolate for someone, after all."  
Yuuri flopped onto the nearby bed and sighed. "I should be honoured. Ecstatic, even. Why am I not?"  
Conrad thought he could think of many reasons why the maou was not, but he did not openly voice any of them.  
Yuuri swung his feet and looked up at Conrad, eyes thoughtful. "Say, Conrad," he began hesitantly, "How good are you in the kitchen?"  
"…Hai?"

It was not until two days after did Yuuri finally get a taste of Conrad's handmade chocolate. This time the maou exclaimed "truffles!" instead of "rat poison!" when greeted by the sight of the open gift box, and the soldier had but to chuckle.  
"Is this your first time too?" asked the boy in between munches.  
"Yes, Heika?"  
"Yuuri. Is this your first batch of handmade chocolate too?" Yuuri furrowed his brow. "I'm not overstepping anything, asking for this, am I?"  
Conrad smiled. "You only asked if I was good in the kitchen."  
"Ah, the answer to that question is evidently a yes." The maou gestured for him to go on.  
"Even if you asked for the chocolate explicitly -" Conrad paused, half expecting the boy to cut in and say which he never will, but was met with only a half-blush. He smiled again. "- I would have given it to you. Anything for you, Your Majesty. Surely you haven't forgotten?"  
"How could I," said the maou, licking his hand. He looked innocently enticing, and Conrad had to gather all that's left of his strength to tear his eyes away . At last Yuuri looked up through his sugar-coated fingers. "Although, I'd much prefer it if it was something along the lines of chocolates?"  
"…Yes, Heika?"  
The confusion was evident in the man's voice. Yuuri smiled.  
"Arm, body, life." The boy made a gesture to draw the man's body in a circle, "these things you keep for yourself."  
Conrad looked just a little surprised, before his eyes melted in knowing warmth.  
"Because unlike chocolate -" Yuuri glanced at the empty box in what looked like regret, "It shouldn't be a use-once-and-that's-it kinda thing. You know. These things I'd like to keep by my side, always. You, I mean."  
Conrad could've sworn he saw a blush creeping up under that nonchalant tone. Being a gentleman, however, the soldier made no comment, but chose instead to greet his Heika with the warmest smile.  
"I…"  
Yuuri looked like he was going to say something then changed his mind.  
"You make good chocolates, Conrad." The young maou beamed at him, a touch embarrassed. "You should teach me some time."  
"If you want more, I can always -"  
"No no," Yuuri waved and caught himself half-way, "I mean, yes, I'd like more, but, no, what I mean is -"  
Conrad felt the corner of his lips curve again as he waited patiently for the maou to explain himself coherently.  
"What I mean is -" Yuuri said after a few moments, "I'd like to learn. So I can make some in return, you know."  
Clear, dark eyes greeted his own. In the bottom of the abyss that signified power and status, Conrad saw nothing but light.  
"I've never tried giving someone else chocolate either," said Yuuri thoughtfully, averting his gaze. "If I ever have to, I think Conrad'd be my first choice. Don't tell Wolfram though, he'd go berserk. Or Gunter, he'll probably be very upset for no apparent reason. Or Gwendel. Or Annissina, for that matter. In fact, just don't tell anyone."  
Conrad blinked.  
"Of course." The soldier said wryly at last, "I shall secretly enjoy the fact that I have exclusive access and rights to maou-heika's handmade chocolates."  
There was a brief pause before Yuuri realised what a mortifying thing he had just said. "I -" the boy seemed to fumble with words again, "I - I didn't - you -"  
"It's perfectly alright, Yuuri." the soldier smiled at him, then said with utmost sincerity, "I am very much honoured. And touched. Very much."  
Yuuri pondered at his words, and seemed to recover a little from the mortification.  
"But…"The young maou heika could never quite contain himself when he wanted to, "are you ecstatic?" the boy burst out.  
Conrad lifted the corner of his lips gently. "Will you allow me to overstep a little, if I said yes?"  
Anything to arouse the curiosity of maou-heika. Yuuri's head shot up in anticipation, "Of course!"  
For the first few moments, all he could see was the soldier's smile, gentle as always. Before the boy could protest that an emotion such as ecstasy could not be expressed very well with a smile, Conrad had pulled him very suddenly and very forcefully into a warm and tight embrace.  
Yuuri thought the air in his lungs would be squeezed out if Conrad didn't let go soon. And Conrad didn't. To his own surprise, Yuuri did not feel like the need to protest, either.  
Strong pair of arms relaxed a little as the soldier felt his king patting his back involuntarily.  
"I'm sorry," Conrad murmured against the maou's ear, the logical conscience part of his mind wondering if he should let go, while the other, much more sensual part, refused to do so point-blank. Then he felt a pair of hands creeping into his hair and rummaging softly, in a welcoming and comforting gesture.  
"Don't be," the young maou's voice was a little shaky, but he stood his ground, "I…I think…I could get used to it."  
Conrad smiled and pressed a kiss to the boy's neck. He felt Yuuri shiver, and decided further activities along similar lines would have to be pursued another time. It would not do to 'overstep' too much in a single day, after all.  
Yuuri looked thoroughly flushed as the soldier finally let go, gentle as ever.  
"Heika," he began, and took delight in seeing the boy rolling his eyes. The bouncy cheerful innocent Yuuri was still the old one, after all. "Yuuri. As you can see, I am fairly ecstatic."  
The boy eyed him in amusement. "So…how ecstatic do you think you'll be, when I actually hand you the chocolate?"  
"Well," replied Conrad in a meaningful voice and both of them smiled, "we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

FIN

I can totally see this developing into a series *headdesk* It's meant to be a drabble and a oneshot!

Hmm, by the way, is Conrad a bit too forward? In pursuit of fluff I seem to have disregarded the whole engagement problem thing. Oh wells. Consider this a slight AU then. Hope you've enjoyed it :)


End file.
